Sincerely, Stuck In The Past
by purplePhenomena
Summary: Rory, James, and Teddy are in for the adventure of their lives. They somehow wound up in the past, all thanks to Sirius, and now, they have to find a way back before anyone discovers their secret, most of all, they must keep their secret from Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first attempt at a time traveling fic, I know it's stereotypical, but i'm trying to make it at least a little different!**

**1977**

Lily Evans had never been so mad in her entire life. She was glaring at one James Potter, aka Insufferable Idiot Number One. Behind him cowered Insufferable Idiot Number Two, otherwise known as Sirius Black.

Cassi, of course, found the whole situation hysterical, and was rolling on the floor laughing, but that's what was to be expected when you dated a Marauder. Lily ad had her suspicions about the group, but this really took the cake.

"I. Am NOT. Amused," she ground out.

James gave her what he hoped was a winning smile. It backfired severely.

"So now you think it's funny, Potter? That you and your friends can go ranting and raving about, with no respect for the rules whatsoever-"

**2021**

"-Continutally breaking rules and making fools of yourselves?" Rose finished. James Sirius Potter looked up at his glaring cousin. Rory bit back giggles. James, more commonly known as Jamie, bit back a smile of his own.

Rose merely huffed and stalked off, leaving Jamie and Rory alone in their compartment. Their solitude, however, was short-lived. The door slid back, revealing Albus and Lily Luna. The former was rolling his eyes as the latter prattled on about some transgression of Hugo's.

Albus sat down with a huff.

"We're meeting Teddy at the station, you know. And maybe Dia, too."

James grinned at the mention of the pureblood beauty that was Media Lestrange.

"Excellent."

Rory glared, then hit him upside the head. Dia and Rory had come to terms with each other, but that didn't mean she had to like her. Dia was school friend of Teddy's, and she hung around more than Rory thought was entirely necessary. But, nevertheless, she accepted Dia. The one thing, however, she couldn't deal with was Jamie's seeming obsession with her. Jamie was Rory's, hard won, and it would stay that way.

The rest of the train ride passed in relative silence. It was the end of Rory and James' seventh year, and they were worried about the coming few days. They would have to break the news that they were moving in together to Jamie's parents, and then actually move. It would be a long week.

**1977**

Cassi had finally managed to calm Lily down some, but that wasn't to say Lily was thrilled. She wasn't about to murder anyone, but she wasn't about to be happy about that fact, either.

If she had known what Sirius, James, and Remus were up to at that very moment, she would have been back in kill mode in a split second.

The Marauders, excluding Peter, who was in detention, were in the Library. Normally, this would have seemed far fetched, and abnormal, but the pranksters had gotten many of their best spells from the books housed here. Not the normal books, of course, but there were some rather interesting books in the Restricted Section.

Currently, Sirius was pouring avidly over an ancient tome, something his teachers would not have thought possible.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" he whispered excitedly.

James peered over the top of the book.

"What…exactly am I looking at?"

"You're reading it upside down, you prat."

This last comment was from Remus, who was rolling his eyes at the antics of his two best friends.

"It's a time spell, it says."

Remus paled slightly.

"Not good, Pads. We can't mess with time!"

"Yeah, but to see the future!"

"I could know if I ever get my Lilyflower."

Obviously, the last comment was from James.

Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Yes….OR we could see how the world turns out in, like, a hundred years!"

Sirius was very excited.

"Let's try it, right now!"

**2021**

Much to Rory's displeasure, Dia was, in fact, waiting for them, along with Teddy Lupin and his fiancée, Victoire. Dia's dark curls spilled over her shoulders as she hugged James, then Albus, then Lily, and lastly, Rory.

But that was all over now. Teddy, James, and Rory were sitting in the study of Harry's home in Godric's Hollow, relaxing after dinner. There was a sudden burst of brilliant light, and Rory felt the chair disappear from beneath her. She was falling, it seemed, down a tunnel, full of brilliant white light, so bright it was almost blinding.

**1977**

"PADFOOT," Remus whisper-screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Sirius was staring as the light faded from around them, leaving three figures in a pile on the floor. On top, eyes closed, was a very pretty girl. She had her face scrunched up, but Sirius could have sworn he recognized her from somewhere.

James was more interested in the boy underneath the girl. His glasses were askew, and he was blinking rapidly, but James swore he looked just like him….

"Who are you?" was the first thing the mysterious people said. And it came from the one no one had noticed, the turquoise haired boy at the very bottom of the pile.

Sirius grinned.

"Sirius Black, at your service!" he did a funny little bow. "Who are you?"

The boys and the girl glanced at each other.

"Uhhh…" the girl replied eloquently. "We're no one important."

"Well you have to be, you're from the future, aren't you?" this was from James.

The black haired boy stared.

"That depends. What year is it now?"

"1977."

"Oh." The three time travelers looked at each other.

"Well," said the girl, "I guess there's no use hiding it. Introduction time, I suppose."

"You already know this one's name, but I'm James Potter. And this is Remus Lupin."

The three took hesitant glances at each other.

The turquoise haired boy stood up.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Lorelei Regulus Black."

"James Sirius Potter."

The three from 1977 stared at the time travelers.

"No way," breathed James.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: for the purpose of not getting too confused, James Sirius will be referred to as Jamie.**

**1977**

"Uh…..yes way?" Rory replied.

"But-but-but-but-"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, be quiet!" Remus shushed him.

"Actually," continued the boy recently christened Teddy, "it's not. There is a spell that makes you go back in time, they just aren't sure exactly how it works. Since they technically rediscovered it, it would make sense if it existed in this time."

The other five gaped at him.

"And you know this how?" Jamie voiced the opinions of all of them.

"Unspeakable, remember?"

"But I thought that meant you couldn't SPEAK of things like this!"

"Well, I'd say these are extenuating circumstances."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Let's figure out dorm issues, things like that, before we worry about getting back."

"Well," James was deep in thought, "it might be possible to get you to go to school here, and I think you"- gesturing at Teddy – "could teach, but we'd have to go ask old Dumbles for that…."

He realized he was speaking to an empty room. The other five had taken off in search of Dumbledore.

James finally caught up to them just outside Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drops."

"Cockroach Clusters."

"Sherbet balls."

"Licorice Wands-YES!"

"We're in."

The six raced up the stairs.

Teddy reached out to knock, but before he could, a voice cut him off.

"Please come in."

The three from the past glanced at each other before pushing open the door. There, behind the desk, was someone Jamie had only ever seen in portraits. Albus Dumbledore.

"Well, sir, you see, we have a bit of a problem."

"Oh really?" Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow, watching the three unknown students from behind his half moon spectacles.

"You see, sir, these three are from the future," James tried to explain.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and you see, they're kind of, well, they're stuck here, and we were wondering if maybe you could figure out a way for them to, well, stay here until you maybe figured out a way to get them back to their time?"

Dumbledore stared at the three for a long moment before asking what was prevalent on his mind.

"What are your names?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin."

"Lorelei Regulus Black."

"James Sirius Potter."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "then we shall have to think up new names for you during your stay at Hogwarts."

In the end it was decided that James and Rory would repeat their seventh year, and Teddy would become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as the teacher that was supposed to teach them had been revealed as a Death Eater a few days before the start of school, and Dumbledore had yet to find a replacement.

Teddy would go under the name Theodore Lovell. He left his turquoise hair and made his eyes blue to match. Jamie and Rory were a little harder to disguise. Rory would go under the name White, and her once-dark hair had been charmed strawberry blonde, and her eyes were changed to a dark blue. Jamie would be Jamie Carpenter, and his hair had been charmed to be light blond, leaving his brown eyes, no longer hidden behind round glasses, as it emphasized his similarities to James.

The cover story was that they had been homeschooled in France, where their parents had taken them after Voldemort had begun to gain power. They had returned upon the death of their parents to live with Rory's grandmother.

Teddy's alibi was even simpler. He was a former Auror who had decided to teach.

James, Sirius, and Remus were returned to their common room, as it would seem suspicious for them to know the new students and teacher before they were introduced to the school. Jamie and Rory had assured the boys that they would be sorted into Gryffindor for sure.

**2021**

"UNCLE HARRY! UNCLE HARRY!"

Rose rushed into the kitchen, dark red hair swirling behind her.

"What is it, Rose?" Harry asked, looking up from his after dinner coffee.

"Jamie and Rory and Teddy, they're GONE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, wait, wait," James Potter stuttered.

"What?" this came from a rather irritated Rory Bla-White. Rory White.

"Didn't you say your last name was Black? As in, Sirius Black?"

Rory rolled her eyes. She and James were walking together, a few steps back from the rest of the group, all on their way to the Room of Requirement for the night.

"I can't believe you're just now realizing this."

"Hey, I had other things on my mind!"

"Yeah, like Evans?" interjected Sirius, who had fallen into step with them.

"Shut up, Pads."

"Your wish is my command, Prongsie."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Back to the topic at hand," she continued, "Yes, I am Black as in Sirius Black."

"Really? We're related?" Sirius stopped and stared at her. "You do kind of look like me…."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"And Jamie over there really looks like Prongsie."

"Yes, yes he does."

"Any reason for that?"

"Naturally."

"Care to share."

"Not particularly."

At that, Sirius stopped, standing directly in front of Rory.

"TELL ME," he roared.

Rory took a step back, pushing him in the chest as she did so, so that he briefly lost balance.

"Okay, fine. You want the truth? I'm the daughter of Alessander and Morgaine Black."

"Never heard of them."

"Of course you haven't, you dope. They aren't born yet."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?"

"I was trying to, but SOMEONE interrupted me."

The other four watched the exchange like a tennis match. Jamie was smirking at the two, glad that, for once, Rory was annoyed with someone beside himself.

"So, as I was TRYING to say before I was so rudely interrupted by this buffoon-"

"Just get to the point," Jamie exclaimed, "you're starting to sound like Rose!"

Teddy laughed, and the three from 1977 assumed that this was not a flattering comparison.

"FINE. My father, Alessander Black, was the only child of Sirius and Cassi Black."

"So," James said slyly, "Pads here is a grandfather?"

"So are you," Jamie piped up.

"What?"

"Yup."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm a grandfather? And how would you- oh. Potter. You're my grandson?"

Jamie nodded thoughfully.

"You were a lot quicker to pick up on that than Sirius."

"Wait," Sirius interjected again, "Did you say Cassi? As in my Cassi? As in Cassieopeia Sinclaire?"

"Yes."

"WOOOOOH!" Sirius stared screaming in celebration, running around like a crazed chicken, arms flailing above his head.

"Is he always like this?" Teddy whispered to Remus.

"I don't even know what he'd so excited about, it's obvious that HE gets the girl. They are engaged, after all."

Sirius stopped his rant.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot. HEY! What about Prongsie? Who does he marry?"

Jamie started laughing.

"Who do you think?"

"I'm sure I have no idea."

"Well," said Jamie thoughtfully, "I'm named after him, and my little sister is named after his wife, so…."  
>"WHAT'S YOUR SISTER'S NAME ALREADY?" James practically screamed.<p>

Jamie got that look on his face, one that Teddy and Rory had come to recognize as his instigating face.

"Her name is…."

"YES?"

"Lily Luna Potter."

There was dead silence. Remus sighed. Sirius smirked. James gaped.

"Cough up, Remy."

"You're a bastard."

Remus handed Sirius two galleons, while James watched incredulously.

"You were betting on me?"

"Hey," Sirius said defensively, "I was betting for you."

Remus shrugged.

"Sorry James. It just wasn't that likely."

James gaped at his two friends before stalking ahead, muttering about being betrayed by the world and how you couldn't trust anyone.

"So," Sirius said lazily to Rory, "You're my granddaughter. What am I like?"

Rory looked down.

"I don't actually know. I never met you."

"What?"

"Yeah. You, uh, were…incarcerated before my father was born…so…never actually met you."

"Incarcerated? Where? Why? Wait, don't tell me. Azkaban, right? But why?"

"I'm sorry," Rory said, sounding like she truly was, "But I can't tell you that. It would change the future too much."

"So, besides that slightly alarming factor, was your life good?"

"I suppose so. I was raised by my parents, in France, for several years, until I was nine, and they were both killed. After that, I lived with my grandmother, your wife, until she died last year. Now I live with the Potters."

"Wow, it actually sounds like your life sucked worse than mine."  
>"Not really. I have Jamie, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter are very kind to me. Jamie, though, he's my light. Don't tell him I said this, because no one's supposed to know yet, but when we get back, we're moving in together. Well, if we get back."<p>

"Are you in love with him?"

"I'm not 'in love', that's too trivial. I love him, more than anything. We're meant to be, I'm sure of it."

"It's good to know you're so sure."

"Aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"With Cassi. Aren't you sure?"

"Well, I guess."

"She always told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to her. I know that she's sure of you, even if you're not sure of her."

"Really?"

Rory nodded.

"Thanks, Rores. Can I call you that? Rores?"

Rory smirked.

"Sure."

"So," James said, "You're named after me? And your sister is named after Lilyflower, who happens to be my wife?"

Jamie nodded.

"It's a good thing you're called Jamie, or we'd have major confusion."

"Too true!"

Both boys laughed for a minute at the thought of the chaos that good have ensued.

"You never told us how you're related to me."  
>Teddy looked up at being addressed by Remus.<p>

"Well, yeah-"

"I'm guessing you're my son."

"Wha-how?"

"Because I've done the math, and if you were going to be my grandson, I would have already have to have had a son, and I certainly don't. so I'm guessing you are my son."

"Well, you'd be right. Jeez, they always told me you were smart, but that really takes the cake."

"They told you? Who?"

"Oh, my godfather, Harry. And everyone who knew you and my mother."

"You mean, you don't know us?"

"No. you both died before I was born."

"Oh."

Everyone went to sleep with something new on their mind to worry about that night.


	4. Chapter 4

James was woken early the next morning, in a manner that most would have found strange, but James found completely normal. James merely groaned and rolled over as Sirius continued jumping on his bed, spouting out nonsensical theories and made up phrases.

"-bet I was incarcinogen-ated for my amazing and awesome beautifulness, which shines so brightly that I made the Minister of Magic himself go blind and then Cassi, my beautiful and powerful wife, came to my rescue and broke me out of Azakabana-banana with only a magic spoon and some twine, which I'm pretty sure is possible, and then we went off into our private yacht and then we-"

"SIRIUS," yelled a fairly annoyed and thoroughly woken-up Remus, " I really don't think we want to know what you and Cassi did."

"Oh yeah, well, maybe it would be best to keep that part quiet and to my own little lonesome self, because she might not want to marry me if I let it slip that she-"

"LA LA LA, I'M NOT LISTENING!" Remus yelled loudly.

"-in bed. And it isn't even all that weird, she's just really paranoid about the fact everyone might think she's a freak, and I mean that in the good way, you know, like undercover freak and all that, just because she-"

"Silencio."

The three Marauders stared at the boy bouncing up and down on the bed, still talking even though the Silencing Charm was still in effect. His expressions changed rapidly, and they couldn't even see him stopping for breath as he ranted and raved. Remus turned to glare at the other two.

"Okay, who gave the mutt coffee?"

Jamie, too, was woken up in a strange, unusual way, but his way was far more pleasant.

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey,

Get your ass out of bed for goodness sake-y,

Before I go and punch your face-y."

Okay. Maybe not more pleasant. Jamie rolled over to see Rory glaring at him, a maniacal glint in her now-dark-blue eyes and cast iron frying pan in her hand. Jamie gave her a half-hearted smile.

"You know, face-y and sake-y don't really rhyme." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, my darling Jamie-poo? You were asking me to hit you over the head with a frying pan? Okay, can do!"

With that, she raised her frying pan and was about to bring it crashing down on him when it was caught from behind. Jamie smiled with relief at his savior as Rory growled in the back of her throat. Teddy merely rolled his eyes and spoke the magic words.

"We're in the past, remember?"

The two immediately calmed down, Rory sighing as she seemed to deflate.

"You're right. We have to go get Sorted this morning. Well, Jamie and I do, anyways."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

Jamie leapt out of bed and was out the door before the other two could stop him. Rory turned to Teddy, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"When do you think he'll realize he hasn't gotten dressed?"

The Great Hall fell silent as Dumbledore turned to the doors and beckoned forward the three time travellers.

"Students," he announced in a big, booming voice, "These are our new students and our new Defense teacher. Please welcome Professor Theodore Lovell, Miss Lorelei White, and Mr. James Carpenter."

The Hall burst into applause, mostly coming from the Gryffindors. The three smiled. Teddy took his place at the staff table as the Sorting Hat was brought in. Rory went first.

She sat down, Hat over her head, and mentally steeled herself for a battle of wills.

"_So, a member both of the Sinclaire household and the noble House of Black, I see. You would do well in the house of your ancestors, child-"_

_"NO."_

_"No? Not to Slytherin for you? But you could do so-"_

_"NO."_

_"Well, if not to Slytherin, better be_ GRYFFINDOR."

Rory stood with a relieved smile, gave Jamie's hand a reassuring squeeze, and sauntered over to sit with her paternal grandfather.

Next it was Jamie's turn. He sat down on the stool, confident of his house, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. It had barely touched his ears before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR."

The hall burst into applause after the Sorting of the new students. Jamie sat next to Rory, who was next to Sirius, who was next to Remus, who was across from Peter, who was next to James. Jamie grinned at James, who promptly grinned back. Rory had just begun to dig in when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to find herself face to face with none other than her own grandmother, Cassi Sinclaire. She swallowed, fighting back the urge to hug the woman who had been such a huge part of her life, and said, "Yes?"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you're kind of sitting in my seat."

"Awh, Cass, don't be such a spoilsport! Rory is more than welcome to sit next to me! You can sit next to James!"

With that, Sirius slung an arm over her shoulder. Rory's eyes widened as they took in the annoyed look on the other girl's face. She promptly stomped away.

"Sirius, you idiot!" Rory glared at the hapless boy.

"What? What'd I do?"

"She obviously wanted to sit next to you, and now you've gone and made her mad! Or worse, jealous."

Sirius gulped.

"Crap."

Across the hall, a pair of gray eyes narrowed at the newcomers. Drea lay a hand on her fiancé's arm.

"Don't, Reg. You don't know who they are yet."

Regulus turned to stare at the girl sitting next to him.

"Dear Merlin, woman, do you read minds?"

Drea rolled her eyes.

"No, but I know that look. The Dark Lord will here of them soon enough without you telling them."

With that, they both turned to glance at Regulus' cousin, sitting just down the table. Her eyes, too, were narrowed in concentration, but neither Drea nor Regulus liked the smirk that was spreading across her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Cassi Sinclaire was upset was an understatement. She kept running the moment over and over in her head. Sirius, with his arm around another girl, smiling up at him. She could have sworn they'd gotten past all the confusing feelings when it came to their relationship, but apparently not.

And the girl. There was something strange about her. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, for sure, but there was something about her features. Something about the expression of amusement she wore that was purely Sirius. Although, she had seen the same smile on Reg, and so then it might just be a Black thing.

She sighed and kneaded her temples. It had to be something else, because she knew all the Blacks there were, and none of them were named Lorelei.

There was a tentative knock on the door. Cassi sat bolt upright in her bed. She had almost forgotten that she was in the dorm room. She grabbed her wand and flicked it towards the door, opening it to reveal Lorelei, about to knock again. The strawberry blond gulped, and gave her a small smile.

"Hi. My name is Lorelei White, but you can call me Rory."

"Cassieopia Sinclaire." Cassi replied shortly.

Rory gulped. This was definitely not good. Her grandmother told EVERYONE to call her Cassi. She must really hate her.

"Look, Cassieopia, I know that you were upset-"

"You don't know anything, White."

She was cut off by her very angry grandmother stomping off. Rory groaned and fell back onto the only bed without a trunk.

Cassi stomped all the way down to the common room. She was James and Sirius sitting by the fire, but she turned up her nose at them and stalked straight out into the corridor, passing a shocked Lily and Alice in the portrait hole.

Just outside the portrait hole, she ran into something. Something warm and solid that caught her. She glanced up and blushed in embarrassment. She had run into the new boy. James, was it? She smiled a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that."

The boy grinned at her.

"No problem. Hey, my name is Jamie Carpenter. What's yours?"

"Cassi Sinclaire. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Hey, I hate to bother you, but have you happened to see Rory?"

"Rory? Oh, you must mean White."

"Er, yeah."

"Well, if you must know, she's in the girl's dorm, probably plotting my imminent demise." The last part had been muttered under her breath, but Jamie caught it anyways. He burst into laughter.

"Why-hahaha-why would you think she's planning your-snort-imminent demise?" he asked, struggling to hold back giggles. Cassi glared at him, looking highly offended.

"Well, she's trying to get after Sirius, so my death would be-"

"Wait, wait. Hold your horses and back that up. She's trying to 'get at' Sirius?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I sure hope not. That's wrong on so many levels."

"What?"

"Er-nothing. It's just, Rory and I have been dating since we were fifteen, so I highly doubt she's after Sirius….."

He trailed off because Cassi had spun around and started running back towards the common room.

She burst through the portrait hole a moment later, and made a beeline for Sirius, who was sitting on the couch, minding his own business, or so he thought.

"Sirius. Orion. Black. WHAT have you done?" Cassi growled menacingly.

Sirius gulped.

"Nothing?" he tried, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"You-you-you made me think a perfectly innocent girl has bad intentions and managed to make me act like a cold bitch and be all snobby and pureblooded and now the new girl probably hates me!"

"Woah, back it up. I made you do all these things? I'm pretty sure I had nothing to-oh wait. Never mind. Oh, Cassi, I'm real sorry. I didn't know you'd react like that or I wouldn't have done it."

Cassi smiled at him.

"I forgive you. It's partly my fault."

Cassi smiled again and bent to peck him on the lips before sauntering away upstairs. James and Peter stared.

"Dude," whispered Peter, "You're good."

Sirius grinned.

"I know."

Later that day, it was decided that an official Marauder meeting was to be held, to inform Peter of the arrival of their descendants from the future.

"Order, ORDER." James called around the room. They were all sitting around a table in the Room of Requirement. James had a judge's gavel and was banging it fervently on the table. With a glare, Remus snatched it from him. James promptly stuck out his tongue and attempted to snatch it back. He failed, and Remus pocketed the gavel.

"Alright. Wormy, I'm sure you're very conf-"

"REMUS. We must do the proper starting speech!" Sirius interrupted loudly. Remus sighed in defeat.

"Messrs Moony,"

"Wormtail,"

"Padfoot,"

"And Prongs,"

"Do hereby initiate the beginning of this meeting of total secrecy and utmost importance to commence. Ubiquitously." They all intoned in perfect harmony, Remus still rolling his eyes.

Rory glanced back and forth between the four boys before bursting into a high-pitched cackle.

"That-hahahaha-was-BWAHAHAHA-absolutely-heehee-RIDICULOUS!"

Three of the Marauders looked indignant, while the fourth muttered under his breath, "I know."

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Ubiquitous? I'm pretty sure that's an improper use of that word."

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"It is. Sirius heard me use it in the third year and insisted we add it to the end."

"Ah. That makes much more sense."

"HEY!"

"Sirius, calm down. Everyone knows you're not the brightest candle in the menorah."

"yeah, okay-HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!"

"BANG BANG BANG." Everyone turned to stare at James, who had just yelled.

"What? I had to get your attention somehow, and seeing as I no longer have my bangy thingy-"

"Gavel," inserted Remus.

"Yeah, that thing, I decided screaming was the next best option."

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"You know," said Peter, "If you keep doing that, your eyes might just roll out of your head."

"No, they won't actually, because the back of the cornea is attached to the optic nerve and the surrounding ligaments in order to hold your eyes into place and allow light signals to be transmitted to your brain to be interpreted."

Everyone stared at Remus blankly.

"What?

"Moving on," James continued, "Now that the meeting is officially official, we can tell Peter the truth."

"What truth?" the rat Animagus piped up.

"You'll see," James whispered in an attempt to be mysterious.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"Peter, you see, Teddy and Jamie and I, we aren't really who we say we are. My real name is Rory Black."

"Mine's James Potter."

"Mine's Teddy Lupin."

Peter stared.

"Oh my Godric. You all are from the future?"

"Yup. Jeez, he was quick to pick up on that."

"I know, fastest yet."

Peter smirked at the other three, which caused Remus to roll his eyes. Again.

"Wait, if you guys are all their descendants, do I have any?"

Rory nodded.

"Her name," she continued, "Is Moira Pettigrew. And damn, that girl is a bitch."

"Yeah," Jamie inserted, "But she sure is fine."

Rory glared.

"You say one more thing about that Slythe-bitch and I will murder you in your sleep tonight."

James gulped.

"Wait, we're not all friends?"

"Nope. To Pettigrew, I'm Gryffi-whore and she's Slythe-bitch to me. And it actually has nothing to do with house rivalries. I just hate the nausea inducing, foul-"

Teddy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"As creative as that insult would have surely been, I feel obliged to tell you that it is past curfew, and, as a teacher, I have you all in class tomorrow."

The seven bid each other goodnight, unaware of the dark eyes following them as they left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory was anxious, it was true. Today was the first day of lessons, or at least, her first day of lessons. Fortunately, she had already completed her seventh year, so the lessons should be easy. It was Teddy's class she was worried about. Or, Professor Lovell's class.

Lunch was a nervous affair for Jamie and Rory. Cassi had come to apologize to Rory last night, and the girls had instantly become friends. Rory was sitting away from the Marauders and Jamie because Lily, one of Cassi's friends, didn't want to be infected with their idiocy, as she put it.

Then Rory had to remind her, rather heatedly, that one of the people she referred to as the Insufferable Idiots was, in fact, Rory's boyfriend and best friend. Lily had blushed and stopped talking about it promptly.

The seventh year Gryffindor girls were discussing Teddy Lovell and his potential as a teacher as they walked to his class. Rory kept her mouth shut about knowing Teddy, because a smart girl like Lily might put two and two together, eventually. Not that the other girls weren't smart, but she knew she had nothing to worry about from Marlene McKinnon and her friends.

They entered the classroom and groaned. Sitting in the very back, next to the door, was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She smirked at them as they walked by. Rory was taken aback by her resemblance to Dia, or, rather, Dia's resemblance of her. Bellatrix's dark eyes followed the new girl as she sat next to the new boy, Jamie. She licked her lips, then turned her attention to the new professor.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. If it isn't the famous Miss Evans."

Lily blushed at Jamie's comment, then glared at James, who shrugged.

"Sorry TigerLily, but you seem to be all I can talk about."

James had the grace to blush a bit after his outburst, and Lily narrowed her eyes, but everyone could see the concealed smile threatening to break free. She turned on her heel and sat with Remus.

There were four desks in a sort of square. In the front left one sat Lily and Remus. Behind them, James and Peter. Next to that desk sat Cassi and Sirius, who were acting especially lovey today. In front of that desk sat Jamie and Rory. They were all involved in a conversation when the doors swung open with a loud bang. Rory looked up and nearly choked.

Teddy was standing in the doorway, and he was wearing his sun robes. Inspired by his godparent's friend, Luna Scamander, the robes were brilliant in every shade of the sun possible. Yellow, red, and orange were present, but so were bronze and gold and even some silver. Remus' eyes widened at his son's appearance.

"So," boomed Teddy's voice, "Welcome to the classroom in which you will learn to apply all the lessons you learned in all your other classes in all seven years. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a blend of all your other lessons in order to protect yourself. Professor Dumbledore has expressly ordered me to teach you about what is really out there."

Bellatrix snorted.

"Something funny, Miss…."

"Black. What if you are one of the elite few who has nothing to fear from said forces?"

"Ah, well then, you will still want to learn about Defense in order to protect yourself from the Light Arts, in that case, Miss Black."

Rory had started when Teddy had said Miss Black. She was used to being referred to as such, and it was a shock to hear Bellatrix's name not attached to the last name Lestrange. But, she reasoned, she was only a seventh year.

Lily and Cassi had noticed Rory's startled look. Cassi wrote it off as merely recognizing the pureblood name, and made a mental note to look up the White family. Lily was not so convinced. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. There was something off about her, and Lily was determined to find out what.

While they had been thinking, Teddy had told them that he would be assigning partners for the rest of the year.

"These partners will be your dueling opponents, your study buddies, and your project partners. Get to know them. Get used to them. And don't let them catch you off guard."

The entire class had sighed when he had said the partners would be assigned.

"Alright, here we go. The partners are as follows:

Miss Evans and Mr. Potter,

Mr. Lupin and Miss McKinnon…."

Teddy continued on down the list. Eventually, Bellatrix was paired with Snape, Peter with Alice, Rory with Cassi, and Jamie with Sirius. Overall, they were rather happy about their assignments. It was obvious Teddy knew better than to mix the houses.

The class was over faster than any of the Gryffindors wanted it to be. It was the general consensus that Professor Lovell was a great teacher. The one flaw was that he assigned homework on the first day. True, it was to work with your partner to create a list of all the spells you knew and how they could be used in a duel, and it wasn't due until October, but still. It was homework.

The month passed quickly, with Jamie and Rory gaining insight into the lives of their grandparents, and gaining close friendships with those around them.

The first weekend in October was a Hogsmeade weekend, so most of the students were out of the castle. The first weekend in October also saw Cassi and Rory sitting at a table in the library, trying desperately to come up with their list.

"Oh, what about the Stinging Hex? You could use that, couldn't you?"

Rory glanced up when Cassi didn't respond. Cassi was staring straight ahead at a couple who had just entered the library. Rory sucked in a breath as she recognized them. Regulus Black and Alessandrea Sinclaire. The Slytherin Golden Couple. The boys had had a few run-ins with Regulus Black, but never with Sinclaire. They seemed to respect the fact that she was Cassi's sister.

Drea noticed Cassi staring and smiled. She tugged on Regulus' sleeve to get him to approach the girls.

"Drea."

"Cassi."

"Miss White."

"Black."

Cassi raised an eyebrow as Drea looked around worriedly.

"What's up, Drea?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but-"

"Get to the point, darling."

"I was just getting there, Reg. I just wanted to warn you that Bellatrix, well, she has told the Dark Lord about your little friends, Cass."

"My little friends?"

"Yes. Miss White and Mr. Carpenter. And the Dark Lord has expressed interest in them."

Cassi and Rory paled as the Slytherin couple moved away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassi was still talking about the encounter as the girls walked to lunch.

"What I don't understand is why Voldemort would have any interest in you guys in the first place. I mean, no offense, but you guys aren't really that out of the ordinary. I mean, muggleborns in Gryffindor, good grades, but not better than Lily's, and…wait, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Rory sighed.

"There is, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you or not."

"Who else knows?" questioned the blond, narrowing her eyes.

"James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius."

Cassi eyed the other girl suspiciously.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that Jamie said it would be 'wrong on so many levels' if you and Sirius dated?"

Rory looked taken aback.

"Er, yes. I suppose it would….but really, Cassi, you're much better off not knowing. I swear. You should probably just forget about it."

So Cassi let the subject drop. But she did not forget.

Later that night, while Rory was out with the boys, Cassi and Lily held a secret meeting.

The two girls were on Cassi's bed, each sitting on opposite ends, legs stretched out, and a pile of candy in front of them. There were Silencing Charms on the curtains, which were drawn tight around the bed, to protect them from prying eyes. Their wands were lit and resting on the covers of the bed. None of the other girls found this strange, because Cassi and Lily actually did this quite frequently. But tonight was special.

"I found out something weird today," Cassi commented casually.

Lily's eyebrows went up.

"Does it have anything to do with the new students, may I ask?"

Cassi smirked.

"Oh Lils, however did you know?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the comment and the nickname. Her best friend spent far too much time with Sirius Black.

"Anyways," Cassi continued, "I was in the library"- here Lily gasped, pretending to be shocked, and Cassi rolled her eyes-" when who should come up to us but Drea and Reg. They were looking very suspicious, and they warned us, they actually warned us, that Lord Voldemort has an interest in Jamie and Rory."

Lily's eyes were wide.

"But why? There's nothing really to interest him, they're just exchange students, and muggleborns at that!"

Cassi tapped her chin.

"But I don't think they are. Think about it."

Lily's forehead scrunched in thought. Her eyes widened as some pieces fell into place.

"Cassi. I think I've got it, but I need to go to the library to be sure."

Cassi rolled her eyes.

"Naturally."

So that is how midnight found Lily Evans, Head Girl and all around goody-two-shoes, sneaking into the Restricted section of the library. She walked down several rows until she came upon a recently disturbed book. She plucked it off the shelf, read the title, and tucked it under her shirt before quickly making her way back to the dorm.

Cassi was waiting for her, half asleep, in her bed. Lily closed the curtains tightly behind her, before tugging on one of Cassi's curls to wake her up. She started up, opening her eyes wide before narrowing them.

"I was awake, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes again, a habit she had picked up from Remus.

"Sure you were. Anyways, look what I found!"

She held up the ancient-looking book, and Cassi read the title, printed in fading gold letters.

"Magick Moste Anciente. Wow. Where'd you get that?"

"The Restricted Section. And guess what? It had been recently disturbed. Five Galleons says that James Potter had something to do with it. It reeks of him."

Cassi sighed. When would her friend get over her aversion to James? But on to the matter at hand.

"Well, Lily, what's your theory, since you're obviously dying to share it."

Lily grinned, then went into her serious, analytical mode.

"Well, think about the facts. Lorelei White and James Carpenter show up, out of nowhere, one day. They immediately fall in with one of the closest-knit, most exclusive group in the school, seemingly without reason. There's something familiar about them, but no one can put a finger on it. Jamie said it would be wrong on multiple levels if Sirius and Rory dated, though he only explained one level. And then, there's this."

She heaved the book into her lap and opened it to the page with the bookmark.

"I recognize this bookmark. It's one of Remus'. It automatically goes to the last page the book was opened to. And this is the spell on the page."

She turned the book for Cassi to read. Cassi's mouth promptly dropped open.

"No way," she breathed.

"Yes. A time-travel spell."

Cassi went pale.

"It all makes sense. Rory told me there was something they weren't telling us, and then she told me to forget it. But it all makes sense. This is why Voldemort is after them. They're from the future."

Lily nodded.

"That's my theory, but that's not all. The familiarity, the immediate connection to the Marauders, I think that they are the Marauder's descendants in some form."

Cassi sucked in a breath. It all made sense. It was why, when she looked at Rory's face, her subconscious gave a twinge. It recognized the face, the features. She imagined Rory with dark hair, and with gray eyes, and the image she came up with was a spitting image of a female Sirius.

"Oh my Godric. Lily, Rory is Sirius' descendant. And I'm pretty sure that Jamie is James'."

Lily's eyes sparked.

"The new professor, Professor Lovell."

"What about him?"

"He got here on the same day as the other two, and doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Remus," Cassi breathed, "Dear Merlin."

"Now," Lily whispered, "the only thing left is to find out how much they know. What do you say we confront Rory and Jamie tomorrow?"

Cassi nodded.

"That seems like a good idea to me."

So it was set. The next day, they were going to see just how right, or wrong, they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory and Jamie were sitting at a table in the library, pouring over a Potions book, when suddenly, the strangest thing happened. A small cloud started to whirl over their heads, and from it dropped a note. The note was written on clean parchment, sealed with red wax, and had the Potter family crest on the wax. Jamie saw that and gulped. He quickly stuffed the note into his pocket as he saw James and Sirius bearing down on them.

Rory gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything, as the two Marauders were within earshot. Jamie turned to grin at the two boys. Sirius sat down with a humph, and James seemed to be holding back laughter.

"I don't understand what's so funny, James," commented Jamie, "Sirius looks like he might cry."

At this, Sirius stuck his tongue out in Jamie's general direction. James snorted.

"Well, Cassi and Lily seem to think that they've figured out your secret."

Jamie and Rory paled. If Voldemort was after them, the more people who knew their secret, the more danger they were in, not to mention the danger the two girls would be putting themselves in if they actually did know.

"Don't look so pale, I doubt they know. Anyways, as I was saying….."

As James continued his story, Jamie felt the note in his pocket begin to burn. He stood up quickly.

"Rory, I've just realized, I, er, I forgot our Charms homework in the Great Hall, will you come with me and get it?"

Rory gave him a strange look, but then realization flickered across her features and they both stood.

"We'll be back in a minute, James, Sirius."

With that, the pair strode out of the library.

Once they were far enough away, Jamie pulled Rory into a deserted classroom, and opened the letter.

_Dear Rory and James,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, and in a position to read it. If you are not, please do not bother trying to reply. We realized what must have happened to you, and we will be sending help immediately, if not sooner. Well, first we have to figure out the proper spell, but that should be quick, provided this works. I will send someone to fetch you as soon as you reply. Oh, that reminds me. In order to reply, you have to look in a book called "Magick Moste Anciente", which should be in the Restricted Section of the library. Ask Sirius or Remus about it, as one of them probably used it to bring you back in time. Cast the spell while pointing your wand at the note. That will bring the letter to sometime in the future, and I will attempt to find it. Most importantly, keep out of Voldemort's reach. There could be terrible consequences should he get his hands on you._

_Much love,_

_Harry._

_PS James, your mother might kill you when you return, so be prepared._

Jamie had just finished reading all of that aloud when the door slammed closed. In the doorway, back against the door, was none other than Bellatrix Black, smirking evilly at them.

"Well, well, well. Terrible consequences if you tell the Dark Lord, hmmm? I think I'll take my chances."

Rory paled.

"No, Bellatrix, you don't understand, the entire world as we know it, it could-"

"SILENCE. I will not be spoken to by a mudblood."

There was a pounding at the door, and all three heads turned to look at it.

"Jamie? Rory? Are you in there?" came the muffled shouts. Rory and Jamie exchanged a look of horror. Bellatrix snorted.

"Some saviors they are. Can't even get past a simple ward like that."

Rory growled under her breath. Bellatrix smirked.

"Expelliarmus," she muttered.

Both Rory and Jamie's wands flew out of their hands and landed in Bellatrix's. Rory and Jamie exchanged a look. They were in trouble now. Jamie nodded, then counted to three in his head. With a roar, he tackled Bellatrix the muggle way, knocking her to the floor. Rory sprang after him and managed to get the door open. She felt Bellatrix grab her ankle, and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter outside the door, looking scared. Suddenly, she felt a horribly familiar jerk behind her navel, and heard Bellatrix's laughter before the world dissolved into a swirl of light and color.

The Marauders stared at the place where, seconds before, their friends had been lying. It was now empty. They were gone. The four boys looked at each other. It was time to go get Dumbledore.

When the four boys burst into his office, they saw that Teddy was already there. He had a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the boys' frantic faces.

"It's Jamie and Rory, they're gone!"

**2021**

Harry stared at the place on his desk where the note should have appeared. He glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes. If a reply was coming, it would have come by now. Which meant only one thing. It was time to send someone back to the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory woke up slowly. There was something about that damned Portkey…oh Godric. The Portkey. Bellatrix. The letter. Everything came rushing back to her and she nearly sat bolt upright in bed. But she didn't. What little training Harry had managed to instill in her kept her from doing that.

She continued to breathe deeply, and, opening her eyes a tiny bit, tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a room. It was sparse and medieval, but it was a room, not a cell. She was lying on a bed, and, to her alarm, someone's arms were around her. Sifting her eyes, while taking care not to turn her head, she looked into the face of the person next to her.

She nearly sighed in relief. It was Jamie. His bright chocolate eyes were staring at some point in the distance, and, almost subconsciously, his grip on her waist tightened.

"I know you're awake, Bear," came his soft whisper. Rory winced. It must be bad if he was calling her Bear. It was something he'd called her as a child, when she had crept into his room at night with nightmares about her parents. It came out only in very special moments, or very dangerous ones. This seemed to be the latter.

"Where are we?" she whispered back.

"I think we're in a manor, some pureblood manor."

"Okay. What's the plan?"

Jamie looked down at her with sad eyes.

"There is no plan, Bear. We can't risk anyone from this time trying to help us, they might get killed and then we'd never exist in the first place and they'd never come save us and-"

"Shush. You're talking about a time paradox."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I'm a believer of the theory that whatever we do has already happened, and therefore, won't change anything because it's already affected the world."

"But we can't be sure."

"I know, Jas."

This time it was Jamie's turn to wince, as his own rare nickname came out. He pulled Rory even tighter against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

They stayed like that until the door shot open with a bang. Both of them sat bolt upright, glaring at the newcomers. Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, both with sadistic grins on their faces.

"What do you want?" spat Jamie.

"Now, now," Malfoy drawled, "Is that any way to greet your hosts?"

Bellatrix grinned.

"You're coming with us. To see the Dark Lord. But first, I believe a little makeover is in order….FINITE INCANTATUM."

The disguises Dumbledore had provided them with dropped, and instead of Jamie Carpenter and Rory White, there stood James Potter and Rory Black, in all their glory.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Thought so. Now, you two are coming with us. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be most….interested."

James was pacing the floor. Remus had his eyes closed and was perfectly still. Sirius was glaring at the fire. Peter was fidgeting. They were all in Dumbledore's office. A letter had been found, from a Harry Potter, who was apparently James' son and Jamie's father. Another letter had dropped in front of James, informing him that someone from the future was coming to meet them.

So now they were waiting. Waiting for what, exactly, they did not know. But they were waiting for something to happen. Teddy's foot was tapping the floor, his face dark.

Suddenly, he jumped up as a brilliant white light filled the room. Three figures were revealed, standing in the newly dark room. Well, one was standing. The other two were in a heap on the floor. All three wore long, dark cloaks. The standing figure stepped forward and embraced Teddy, who hugged the figure back.

The other two had made their way to their feet and were looking around curiously. The Marauders had shot up and were gathered behind the desk.

"Well. This isn't exactly what I expected," said the shortest figure, "But I guess it'll have to do."

"Oh shut up," hissed the middle figure.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"No, Miss bossy-pants."

"I am not-"

"Girls," the tallest figure had cut them off, "Do shut up."

"Who-who are you?" whispered Remus.

"Glad you asked," said the tallest figure, smirk in her voice.

The middle figure waved a hand over her face and the hood of the cloak fell back, revealing a girl of maybe fifteen, with voluminous red curls and intelligent blue eyes.

The shortest figure passed a hand over her face, and was revealed to be a blond, of about the same age, with wide jade-colored eyes and heavy, straight bangs.

The tallest figure removed her hood, and everyone in the room, except Teddy, took a step back. The girl, or woman rather, was very familiar. High cheekbones, big, wide-set dark eyes, straight nose, pale skin, and a full, pouty mouth in a thin face. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix Black. Her heavy, dark curls fell past her elbows, though they were caught in a silver tie at the back of her neck. She smirked at the four boys.

"Hello," said the first girl pleasantly, shaking everyone out of their shock, "My name is Rose Weasley."

"Moira Pettigrew," spat the blond.

The brunette smirked.

"Media Lestrange. But call me Dia."

The boys stared at the three girls.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "Why, exactly, are you here?"

Moira rolled her eyes.

"We're here to save Insufferable Idiot and Gryffi-whore from the clutches of old Moldywart."

Rose was glaring at the blond by the time she was done.

"Moira! Can you take nothing seriously?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Dear Godric," said Dia, interrupting, "Do you two argue enough? Sorry about them, normally we keep this one,"-she gestured to Moira-"locked out on the Quidditch pitch and this one,"-she gestured to Rose,-"locked in the library. Together, they're a little feisty."

"A little?" muttered Remus.

"Hey, Teds, your daddy over there has a wonderful sense of humor."

"Er, thanks, Dia?"

Moira flipped her heavy hair over her shoulder.

"So, Dumbles, what's the plan?"


	10. Chapter 10

Rory had never been more scared in her life. Not when she had first kissed Jamie, not when her grandmother had died, not when Harry had been hurt in a raid. Never. Because she was about to come face to face with the evilest wizard in centuries. The darkest of Dark Lords. She shuddered violently.

Jamie half turned his face to glance at Rory. She was shivering, so he squeezed her hand. They were under orders not to talk, and he didn't really want to figure out what happened when they broke orders. He prayed, silently, that his father would understand and send help. Preferably in the form of Dia Lestrange, but it was optional. He thought about who his father would send.

Dia, because she was a brilliant dueler, and brave, but a Slytherin at heart, sly and cunning. She had the added advantage that she was also Bellatrix's daughter.

Rose, because she would fit in at Hogwarts, and because she was the best tactician they had. Her mother's intelligence mixed with her father's tactical abilities made her brilliant.

Then maybe Moira, because she was a wicked dueler as well, but she was also a perfect people person when she wanted to be, able to charm on short notice.

Those were the three he would send if he was his father, but he couldn't be sure. Nothing was ever sure. Especially when it came to the psycho known as Lord Voldy. He mentally steeled himself for a mental onslaught, raising his Occlumency barriers and praying that Rory would think to do the same.

They were brought to the end of a corridor and made to stand before large wooden double doors. They both took a deep breath as the doors swung inwards and Bellatrix and Malfoy led them forward.

"So, here are the defiant. Here are the valiant. Here are the insanely stupid. Death Eaters, I give you Gryffindors. But not just any Gryffindors, oh no. These are the best that their pathetic old fool of a Headmaster could send to us. And they aren't even his to command, because they aren't even from this time. What a pity. Crucio."

Jamie was writhing on the floor in an instant. Rory had to bite back a scream as she watched her love being tortured.

"Bring her to me, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix obeyed the Dark Lord's command and brought Rory forward. Without lifting his gaze from Jamie on the floor, he said to her, "So, you are the great Lorelei Black. How fitting you should die here with a Potter, spawn of the worst of the bloodtraitors."

Rory shivered. Lord Voldemort turned his red-eyed gaze to the girl at last. She stared back at him, defiant and bold, as all Gryffindors were born to be. He smirked at her and ran a long finger down her pale cheek.

"But, my dear, it does not have to be as such. You can live, and so can he. All it takes is a simple yes."

Rory's eyes widen, an action that was barely perceptible, but the Dark Lord noticed. He smirked at her again, an ugly twisting of the lips. So, the girl was surprised.

"Yes, dear. All it takes is for you to agree to serve me, and your love goes free."

"I will never serve you." Her eyes burned with an intense passion.

"Ah, but I believe you will. Or would you rather watch your darling little Jamie tortured to death? Or worse. I believe the Cruciatus curse, when applied long enough, reduces the victim to madness. Do you want to stand here, bird, and watch your Jamie slowly lose his mind to torture? Until he begs for release, begs for death in any way possible, even by his own hand? Or by yours? Would you kill him, bird? Would you end his life to spare him from the pain? Or would your own selfish heart keep you from killing him? Would you allow your own selfishness to destroy his mind until he-"

"Enough," she whispered. Her voice was quiet, but it was steely.

"You have made your decision?"

"I have."

"Rory!" gasped Jamie from the ground, "It's a trap! Don't listen!"

"I'm sorry, Jas," she whispered, "But I won't let them do that to you."

She turned to Lord Voldemort.

"I will serve you. Not willingly, but I will, for the sake of my love. You will let him go free?"

"Do you so swear, on his life?"

"I do so swear."

"No, he shan't go free. But feel proud, bird. You have bought him time. Perhaps enough for the old fool to try to free you, but I doubt it. Now sit."

Rory sank to the floor in front of his dark throne, tears threatening to spill over. She had done it. She had bought them time. Time was what they needed. Surely Harry would send someone to save them before any drastic action was taken. But then, wasn't what she was doing drastic? She wasn't sure anymore, and, as Voldemort conjured manacles to bind her to his throne, she wasn't sure she ever would be.

Dia frowned.

"Something's wrong."

The other two glanced up at her.

"Something's very wrong," she continued, "and I mean, more than what we were expecting."

"What does she mean?" Remus whispered to Teddy.

"Dia has a bit of a sense for these kinds of things. Senses trouble, and all that."

Dia sat in a chair, head in her hands.

"That dope."

Teddy bent by her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Di?"

"It's Rory. Something's wrong with Rory. Her aura, it's all changed. It's darker now, got cracks too. We have to save her, and we have to do it fast."

Later that evening, after they had all gone to bed, Peter and Moira were still up, talking.

"My mother was never really around, but my father, my father was a wonderful man," Moira said.

"Yeah? My son?"

"Mmhmm."

"If you don't mind me asking, who was his mother?"

"I knew you'd ask that. I can't remember her maiden name. Actually, I'm not sure I ever even knew it. But her first name was Jade. My eyes are apparently like hers, even though I take after my mother."

Peter smiled. He had a family. A real, loving family, with a wife and a child. And someday, this girl would be his granddaughter. He thought of the war. He hoped that he would live to see Moira born. He would do whatever he had to in order to see his son live a safe life.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory couldn't ever remember being this sad. She lay in a bed, sobbing her eyes out. Jamie was in the room next door, with a door connecting their rooms, but he wouldn't speak to her. She had realized that night, as he glared at her, that either way she chose, she would lose her love. And lose him she seemed to have. She pulled herself up, attempting to compose herself. She glanced at the mirror that stood at the end of her bed.

She looked a mess. Her hair, now dark again, stuck out at odd angles, and her cheeks were blotchy, her eyes puffed and red from crying. She attempted to smooth down her hair, but it didn't work. Jamie was the only thing she could think of. She had to explain herself. She had to.

She stood shakily, making her way to the door between their rooms. She opened it a little and peeked inside. There was a vast difference between the rooms. Jamie's appeared to be more of a cell, while Rory's could have passed for that of a pureblood princess, all silver inlays and dark wood.

She took a deep, shaky breath and opened the door all the way. She was about to take a step inside when she was cut off by a sharp voice.

"Don't even bother."

"Jamie," she whispered.

"Don't call me that. It's James Potter, or Potter, to you."

"B-b-but…"

"No. You're the enemy, and I can't let the enemy call me by the same name that my loved ones call me, now can I?"

Rory gave a massive sob, and a noise like she had been strangled. She promptly fell backwards as though his words had slapped her. She sat down and pulled the door closed. She didn't notice that it stayed open a bit, nor did she notice the dark figure in the corner.

She moved to the collection of muggle weaponry mounted on the wall. She picked up a small dagger. It fit into her palm perfectly. It was a pretty thing, gold and silver, with an emerald set into the hilt. She shuddered, then put it down.

A high, cold laugh came from the corner by the door. Rory spun to face it, picking up the dagger again as she went. Her heart rate picked up as she saw the dark, cloaked figure by the door.

"Who-who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, bird?"

And she did. The height, the silky voice, the cold laugh. It was all familiar to her by now.

"Go away," she said, turning back to the desk. In an instant, he was beside her at the desk.

"Now, is that any way to treat your host?"

Rory looked up into his eyes, a fire glittering there. She gulped and glared back defiantly.

"You have bravery, bird. A definite Gryffindor. You remind me of a relative of yours, a young woman named Lucinda. Lu was fiery, too. Until I killed her, that is."

"You killed her? Wasn't she a pureblood?"

"Yes, she was. But she stood in the way of something I wanted. Not unlike your Jamie."

Rory shivered.

"Do you plan to kill him too?" she asked, half turning to face the Dark Lord.

"No, bird. I promised, and I keep my promises. As long as you serve me, your Jamie will live."

"He's not mine. At least, not any more."

"And why, may I ask, would you think that?"

"He-he hates me. For betraying him, you know."

"Betraying him? Bird, you saved him. Perhaps he does not see that. Have you tried to explain?"

"I have, but he, he just pushes me away. I don't know what to do."

"Ah. Love, bird, is fickle."

Rory snorted.

"How would you know?"

"You are like all the rest. You believe that I cannot love. But you are different, because I will tell you the truth. I had a love, once, too. A great love. An epic romance, one for the history books. But it died, because she was fickle. All who say they are in love are fickle, and only those who are truly in love are not. You remind me of her, you know."

"Your love?"

"Yes, bird. Not in looks, but in attitude. In fire and passion. You could be great, bird. You could be great, if only you came to let go of your insecurities and see love for what it is."

"But-but love makes you stronger. Everyone says so."

"Everyone is wrong, bird. Love makes you weak. It allows someone in so that they may destroy you from the inside out. Think on what I have said, bird. Goodnight."

With those parting words, the Dark Lord ran his hand across her forehead and down her cheek, staring into her eyes. Rory gulped, feeling for all the world like a mouse in the gaze of an adder. Then he glanced away, at the door connecting the two rooms, and leaned forward to kiss Rory's forehead. As his cold lips touched her skin, her breathing stopped. She stared after him as he swept from the room.

After he was gone, she fell onto her bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating what he had told her.

Jamie reeled back from the door, where he had been listening and watching. What was wrong with Rory? Was she really considering what he had said? She couldn't be, he was evil and they both knew that. Jamie knew what he had to do.

He stood, and tentatively pushed the door open. Rory didn't move.

"Rory?" he whispered, "Bear?"

She didn't move. He made his way over to the bed, and looked down at her. There were tears welling in her beautiful eyes. He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. Eventually, he gained the courage to lie next to her, and pull her close. It was only then that she reacted, burying her face in his shirt and sobbing.


	12. Chapter 12

The Marauders were late returning to bed. James was the last one to climb through the portrait hole. He took in the scene before him. Cassi was crying into Sirius' shirt. Peter was staring at the fire, and Remus was staring out the window. Then, he saw what should have hit him first. There stood his goddess, Lily Evans, looking anxious and worried, apparently waiting for him.

"Lily," he whispered.

"James," she whispered back. She launched herself at him, much to his surprise, but he caught her. To his utter shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder.

Dia paced Dumbledore's office. Rose was prattling nonstop under her breath, her fingers flying over a parchment as she brainstormed. Moira was staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed as she concentrated. Dia would occasionally stop and glare at the ceiling. Teddy was sitting on the floor, twiddling his thumbs with a look of intense concentration. Dumbledore was merely amused. These people, he could tell, were the best at what they did.

They planned all that night, and the next morning, it was time to explain their plan to the others.

Lily and Cassi, both of whom had demanded to come, were the first ones to awaken. The two girls descended to the common room to wait. Dumbledore had said he would fetch them at seven the next morning, but it was only 5:30. Lily rubbed her eyes as Cassi poured over the book that had started all this trouble. She gasped as she found what she was looking for.

"Lily, look here. Here's the spell to send notes back to this Harry guy. We should try it."

"Why not. It'll kill some time."

So the two girls penned a note to Harry Potter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It sounds so strange to say that, because, if what the Marauders say is true, then you are my son. Of course, you never can really rely on the Marauders, but, as they are backed up by Dumbledore and Professor Lovell, I feel inclined to believe them. _

_So much has happened in the past day that I barely know where to begin. I assume you knew there was trouble, as you sent the three girls that you did. I do have a question though, once Jamie and Rory are rescued, will they return to your time, or have you figured that spell out yet?_

_Rory is quite wonderful, as is Jamie, and I must say, you do a wonderful job of raising children, as Professor Lovell assures us that you raised him as well. I only wish that I had been able to raise you myself._

_Mr. Potter. Harry. I do not know you, but I feel that I do. I love you, even though I have never met you, and, if James' account is accurate, I never will, at least not properly. But please know, I wish I could have been your mum properly, with fresh baked cookies and over-feeding you, and scolding you and all that. _

_Harry, this is Cassi Sinclaire speaking. Or writing. Whichever. If what Rory tells me is true, then I have to thank you. I have to thank you for not only raising my granddaughter, but raising her well, as a member of your own family. I know many would not have done the same, so I have to thank you._

_Please respond, if you can._

_Much love,_

_Lily E. and Cassi S._

Cassi muttered the spell under her breath and the letter disappeared in a puff of smoke. The girls looked at each other.

"I sure hope I did that right," Cassi muttered.

Dia was only awoken at five to seven, having stayed up almost all night in order to plan. But they had planned. They had planned like they had never planned before, and the result was fairly brilliant. It required a lot of things, and relied on a lot of maybes, but they were all risks the girls from the future were willing to take.

Dia waited until everyone was assembled. She began to explain. It would only be herself and Teddy who would go in. she would cause a ruckus, and be the distraction. Teddy, meanwhile, would go find Rory and Jamie, who were sure to be imprisoned somewhere, and Apparate away with them. They were sure it would work because Voldemort used blood wards, and both Dia and Teddy had Black blood flowing in their veins.

Remus had started at the last part, because he was certainly not a Black, which must have meant Teddy's mother was. But he could not, for the life of him, figure out why he would marry a Black. Or be allowed to marry a Black, rather.

With the plan out in the open, several objections were voiced.

"Can't I go? I am a Sinclaire, after all. They'd let me through."

"No."

"What about me? They wouldn't even know what hit them, I have Black blood as much as either of you, if not more!"

"No."

"Me? I could make them think I'd escaped, and that I was Jamie, and then-"

"No."

"PEOPLE," Moira yelled at last, "The plan is the plan. There are no changes or take-backs, I promise. This plan will work. Rose came up with it."

Rose's jaw dropped open.

"Moira, did you just compliment me for something?"

Moira blushed.

"I guess I did. Why so surprised, Weasley?"

"Which," Dumbledore said, "Brings us to our next point. I assume that the Mr. Potter on your side has not come up with a spell to bring you forward in time, therefore, we need to make arrangements as to what will happen, should the mission be successful. I propose that we set Miss Pettigrew and Miss Weasley up as students, and Miss Lestrange, you can be Teddy's assistant, or a guest teacher for a while."

Media made a face.

"I'd rather eat students than teach them."

Rose smirked and Dumbledore sighed.

"Then do whatever you wish, Miss Lestrange. Founders know I can't stop you."

And with that, the plan was set.


End file.
